Manzanas ensangrentadas
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Jasper llega a casa y encuentra a Alice cocinando para él. One-shot. Entrada para: The Epic T One-shot Contest. Vampiros.


**Epic T Rated, One-Shot contest.**

Creado por Daddy's Little Cannibal y Bronzehairedgirl620.

Las reglas son las siguientes:

**1.** No lemons. Tiene que ser 'rated T.'

**2.** Tiene que tener una frase o alguna referencia a un caníbal.

**3**. Tiene que tener una frase o alguna referencia a un bombero.

**4**. Solo parejas canon.

**5**. Tiene que ser un one-shot, pero puedes continuarlo una vez que el concurso se haya terminado.

**6**. Tienes que pegar estas reglas al principio del fic-presentación. Dos fics por persona. Colaboraciones aceptadas.

**7**. Tienes que mandarle un PM a Bronzehairedgirl620 para avisarle que publicaste el fic y así lo pongan en el C2 si cumple con las reglas.

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Jasper llega a casa y encuentra a Alice cocinando para él.

**JasperPOV.**

Acababa de volver de casa de Charlie. Bella me había pedido que las llevara a ella y a Reneesme, ya que Edward se había ido de caza con Carlisle.

Esme nos había regalado a Alice y a mí una casa por nuestro aniversario de matrimonio, aunque no solíamos estar ahí mucho. A menos de que Rosalie y Emmett decidieran ponerse _cariñosos_.

Abrí la puerta de la casa, sabiendo que Alice estaba al tanto que de que había vuelto por sus visiones. Esperaba que corriera a la puerta a recibirme después de casi una hora de separación entre nosotros, pero no había rastros de ella.

Escuché un extraño sonido en la cocina, y me acerqué a ella a velocidad vampírica. Alice me daba la espalda y estaba dándole vueltas a algo en la estufa.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por detrás.

"¿Qué haces duendecillo?" Pregunté mientras inclinaba mi cabeza por encima de su hombro para mirar el contenido de la olla metálica.

Alice metió la cabeza entre la olla y yo, para que no mirara.

"Es una sorpresa." Respondió su musical voz, mientras empujaba hacia atrás mi cabeza con la suya. "Estoy cocinando para ti."

"¿¡Cocinando!?" Pregunté fingiendo sorpresa.

Ella asintió.

"Pff." Solté. "Espero no tener que llamar a los bomberos."

Me dio un codazo juguetón en las costillas y yo hice un gesto falso de dolor.

La mordí en el hombro, siguiéndole el juego y ella chilló y soltó unas risitas.

"¿Qué eres?" Preguntó entre risas. "¿Un caníbal?"

Reí. "No," besé su mejilla dulcemente. "Un vampiro."

"Estoy comenzando a dudarlo." Respondió antes de girarse hacia mí y darme un dulce beso en los labios. La miré con ternura, y suspiré, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos y estar completamente solos.

Alice amaba estar rodeada de gente y casi jamás veníamos aquí. Eso me molestaba muchas veces; adoraba tenerla sólo para mí, incluso aunque no estuviéramos haciendo nada más que mirarnos a los ojos, o recostados juntos en el sillón de la estancia.

Alice saltó entre mis brazos y se giró de modo que estuvimos cara a cara.

"Cierra los ojos." Ordenó, mientras daba saltitos entre mis brazos.

La miré confundido. "¿Para qué?"

"¡Sólo hazlo!" Quitó mis manos de su cintura y las llevó hasta mis ojos, me dio la vuelta y me empujó un poco. Topé ligeramente con la mesa de centro y escuché como se movía a mis espaldas.

"¿Alice?" Pregunté cautelosamente.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué se supone que estás cocinando, si somos vampiros y no comemos?" Reí ligeramente al final.

Podía sentirla rodando los ojos. "¡Ya verás!" Chilló alegremente.

Reí de nuevo por su actitud, y sentí unas pequeñas manos darme vuelta.

Alice estaba para frente a mí con una bola roja en un palo. Su sonrisa era enorme.

"¿Qué-?" Comencé, pero no me dejó terminar. Metió esa bola roja en mi boca y me hizo un gesto, indicándome que la mordiera.

"Mmm," balbuceé con la boca llena, cuando la separó de mis labios. "Manzana ensangrentada."

Alice sonrió orgullosamente, y le dio una enorme mordida ella misma. "Te dije que te gustaría."

* * *

**N/A:** Como manzanas acarameladas (: jajja; nunca las he probado pqe soy alérgica :S En fin, simplemente se me ocurrió y va para el concurso. Sinceramente lo amo pqe Alice Y Jasper son mis favoritos :D

Díganme que piensan en un **review** (:


End file.
